ALTERED: the boys inside my basement
by BloodyNonsense
Summary: rated T Hinata,Naruto,Sasuke,Neji The Branch has Experimented on them since they were just kids, altering there minds and body's to become the perfect solders. the project was considered a failure when the boys started to rebel. Now locked in a cell, what would happen if the scientists daughter let them free? will they escape the government? Can the government even handle them?


**i do not own Altered or Naruto, but i kinda wish i did. if you haven't read the book Altered i strongly recommend it. its hard to follow, so WARNING so will be this cross over fan fiction. Anna=Hinata, Sam=Sasuke, Cas=Naruto, and Nick=Neji. originally Trev was going to be Shikamaru but i took him out because, the whole Trev thing in tho book annoyed me. A LOT. thank you and please enjoy my fan fiction 3. BTW I'VE HAD TO RE UPLOAD THIS THREE TIMES BECAUSE OF TYPOS. SO IF I MISSED ANYTHING MORE I DON'T CARE. enjoy**

.

.

.

I memorized every detail of that picture. Everything from his strong jaw line and tired eyes, to the way my infinite hand reached out to him from under the pink blanket. There was no emotion on his face, but the way he held on to me in such a gentle yet protective way, had father written all over it. I've drawn and re-drawn this photo a million times, means the world to me... I had his eyes, Light gray with a hint of lavender. But other then that I could see no other resemblance. All my life I wondered if I looked like my mom. If she had the same hair that's so dark it looked almost blue, or if she had a nose a little to small for her face, or even if her skin turned bright red when she was embarrassed. Not that I would ever know. My mother died when I was born, and my father died in a car crash when I was 3. Tragically, I'm the last member of the O'Brian family. No ants, no uncles, no siblings, nothing.

I hated that name. O'Brian. I didn't fit at all. My father Hitachi, was supposedly a car salesmen. Someone who was charming and funny, but the man in the picture didn't fit that description at all. He looked like a business man, strong and serious. Not that what I thought mattered. I don't remember him at all and the branch has no reason to lie about him... so why question it?

.

.

.

My eyes opened at 2 am exactly. Even with my alarm clock turned off my brain knew the what time it was. I wrapped my body in a robe dotted with pink flowers and stood up... I wanted to go see the boys.

When I was smaller, I was told to never go down to the basement. Not that I listened. Going down the stairs I skipped the 6th step, because it squeaked the loudest, and i made sure to keep my feet on the carpeted area. Silently I made my way to the basement door. Of course I'm allowed to go in there now, (witch takes away the thrill of sneaking in). Kurenai asked me to help her with the boys around two years ago, so i didn't necessarily need to sneak down here at 2 am, but after 5 years of doing it, my brain didn't let me stop.

I pressed the code into the lock, 12-27-96. I always wondered why I was told not to go down here, yet the code was my birthday. Almost as if Kurenai wanted me to figure it out. I shrugged off the thought as the doors slid open, a gust of clean air shot at me. The first thing my eyes landed on was Sasuke. Every other cell was dark except his. He sat on a chair looking at me, wearing just gray sweat pants with no shirt. He was waiting for me. i realized.

I swallowed and walked towards him. "Can I get you anything?"

"Hn... no I'm fine." He stood up and leaned agents the glass wall that separated us. In this lab there was a total of three cells. Sasuke being in the middle. On the right was Neji, left was Naruto. In the back of my mind I was sad Naruto wasn't awake. But Sasuke wasn't a disappointment.

Kurenai, my adopted mother, worked for The Branch. A government funded testing center that works with the human anatomy. The boys in our lab were being trained to become the perfect solders, however something (that I'm not allowed to know about) happened in the Altered program and now the three boys are quarantined. But I have hope for them, soon Kurenai will fix whatever is wrong with them and they can go free. In all honesty though, I couldn't figure out was what the problem was. The boys all seemed, well... perfect. Strong, smart and even handsome. There body's and minds were litterly genetically altered to be perfect.

Me and Sasuke sat in the quiet for a few minutes, I was surprised when he broke the silence. "How's the weather outside?"

"Oh, um.. cold. It snowed for the first time today." It was only mid October, but that's what we get for living so far north.

"...what color would you use to describe the sky?"

"Steel white."

"Hn.." I peeked over to Naruto's cell. I wanted to tell him about a new Anime I found that he would like, about being trapped inside a video game and needing to defeat it to survive. He loved video games and anime so I know he will love it, but I guess I could tell him tomorrow. Each boy got a radio, a t.v., a bed, and a desk for there 9 foot by 12 foot rooms. "Naruto is beneath you. Don't waste your time" Sasuke repeated for the thousandth time.

I blushed at his words and shook my head. "Naruto is beneath no one!" There was something about Naruto I couldn't help but adore. He was so happy, childish and cute. Yet so determined and strong. No matter how upset I am he never failed to make me smile. Sasuke just smiled and shook his head. His black hair hitting his cheek... he desperately needed a haircut. "Go grab the chess bored, freak"

I blushed more but did as I was told. Sasuke and Naruto were best friends, I could tell. So I knew he wasn't serious, but him calling me 'freak' was a new one. Did he just give me a nick name?! And a bad one to top it off?! I pouted as I set the bored up. Not missing the way he seemed amused with my irritation.

With him being confined behind a glass wall I moved his pieces for him. "Knight to E3" he said, I obeyed, noticing suddenly that he beat me. I small note of disapproval left my mouth and he grinned in a stupid 'i'm proud of my self' kinda way. "Good job, it took me 36 whole minutes to beat you this time." I didn't know if it was a insult or a compliment. I decided compliment, he normally beat me in 5...

I Stiffed a yawn and stretched out my spine. Looking back i made eye contact with him. Sasuke never showed much emotion so he was extremely hard to read. But I could tell he wanted to say something. "Ano... Sasuke-kun?" His eyes flickered red. I always wanted to know how he did that, something the Altered program taught?

suddenly the sound of movement came from The room to the right of Sasuke' I jumped and A frown crept across my face. I didnt want to deal with Neji. "Go ahead and go to bed, you look tired. Ill tell Naruto you came down"

"Thank you" I whispered. I knew perfectly well Neji was scarring me away, but I didn't care... he was mean.

I quietly went up the three stairs, looking back only once. Sasuke stared back at me, like he always did. It was impressive honestly. How attractive he is. Even though I wasn't even vaguely interested in him, it was hard not to blush when he stared at me like that.

"Do me a favor Hinata?"

"...depends on what it is." He never asked for anything. Ever.

"Look into my files. Find out whatever you can from my past, or anyone's past. We need answers. I don't even know my last name"

I looked at him, truly surprised about his request. I knew the boys had amnesia, but i figured the scientists or Kurenai had filled them in on there past life. I didn't know anything about there past...yet. So I nodded, truly determined to help fill in the blanks.

.

.

.

Sasuke was the "leader of the group" the others listened to him without hesitation, strangely enough. Although it was obvious he didn't care, he was a major pretty boy, better looking then most actors (not that i would ever admit that out loud). His IQ was impressive, his physical strength and endurance was literally impossible for the average person, and he healed faster then anyone else in the world.

Except Naruto. No one could heal faster then Naruto. It blew my mind how he could slice his thumb open with a can, and the next day not even a scar would be there! His IQ was that of a normal teenage boy, but just like Sasuke he was stronger the the average male. (Well, all the boys were. But I liked to think of Naruto as the strongest.)

And Neji was the smartest. A genius in fact. As far as we could tell, he spoke 8 languages fluently and solve insane math equations in his head, without a moments hesitation. Top that off with endurance and determinate that was down right scary. There was always a cloth wrapped around his head and eyes. I asked what it was but Kurenai never answered my questions. And I didn't dare ask Neji. He was also the most intimidating.

That's what the Altered program did, turn men into the perfect solders. each of them had volunteered for the program and for the most part it worked. I couldn't figure out what about it didn't, but I'm also not a scientist, so who am I to question it? None of the boys have a memory of there past life. The back of my mind thinks this is suspicious but I try not to think about it. Maybe the memory loss is why they were quarantined? I highly doubt that though.

Kabuto, Kurenai's boss, refers to them as "mistakes", Making me wonder. Every single night since i learned about there existence I wondered who they are, where there from, and what I need to do to help them. I was told the only way I could help was to study them, find out what's wrong and fix the problem. But as years pass I began to question everything. The boys didn't want to be trapped inside my basement. I want them to be free just as bad. What would happen if I pressed my birth date into the lock that keeps them stuck inside the cells? I knew for a fact the government would go after them, but then what? Would the boys be killed? Or locked inside another cell? One where I can't make them cookies or try to make them comfortable. And What about me? Would I be arrested?Probably. But when I over heard Conner say the words "they must be deactivated" to Kurenai, I knew I had to risk it all.

.

.

.

**if you like it and want me to continue please leave a comment and favorite :) i appreciate criticism strong or not, i just want to hear your thoughts. thank you.**

**~knight**


End file.
